User blog:Spottedstar02/It feels like the Hunger Games all over again
So um...I couldn't think of a better name :P. But,yes this is going to be a bit of a ranting blog. You have been warned! If you do not want to read an angry rant then leave now. What is happening to the wiki! I got on this morning before school happily checking NightClan's recent activity....and the I see..the worst possible sight,a user who will remain unnamed using heaps of curse-words on chat against other users,and claiming to be our favorite Hetalia fan/Former Head Admin,Ninja. Before we start I will let you know that this a**hole is NOT Ninja. This is what I saw: CocoPuffle has joined the chat. 10:32 CocoPuffle hi motherfuckers u r all dicks 10:32 Torchic Cookies O.O 10:33 Avalanchestrike The heck? 10:33 CocoPuffle oh whats dat face for u cunt 10:33 Torchic Cookies ?? 10:33 Avalanchestrike ... 10:33 CocoPuffle fuck off with the question marks! and the dots! its me, ninjaI FOOLED U ALL 10:33 Avalanchestrike Ninja? 10:33 Torchic Cookies Ninja?! 10:33 Robinclawshe-cat Oh gawd 10:33 CocoPuffle oh fuck off ^That is just the beginning. I was happy this morning,the weather was good,the sun was shining,and the I saw that. Now I know it was resolved,but I'm not just referring to one problem,I'm talking about an entire MONTH of problems. Now,I'm not going to say any names,but some members of this wiki aren't exactly nice to one another. I'm going to steal words from a different blog: "We're a clan! We should act like it,for StarClan's sake!" Guys,we should all be friends,or if you don't like another user,don't bring it up in chat,to avoid conflict. So um,here's a short Warriors related fanfic describing this situation: Spottedfire (me) dashed through the clan attempting to ignore the death surrounding her. She heard the faint wail of Tanglefrost (Tangle),but it didn't seem too bad,like maybe he would survive? Cinderflight (Cinder) and Spottedpool (Spotty) limped out of the Medicine Den,after their near death experience. Ninja (Ninja),the former loner,had a small scratch,but it seemed to get worse by the second. Spottedfire shed a faint tear,remembering when the clan had been prosperous. Stormstar padded into the clearing,"Lizardclaw (Lizard) is dead". Many cats believed that it Lizardclaw had it coming,but death was never sweet. Tanglefrost and Ninja seemed to continue getting worse,and it was only a matter of time before they joined StarClan's ranks. "Why!?" Spottedfire yowled in grief. All of these deaths from fighting...ourselves. Why must the clan unravel in such a way? But,there was still hope! Jetfeather (Jet),Rainsplash (Rainy),and Avalanchestrike (Strikeh) paded into the clearing,with their many followers. Many cats were returning,all injured,and all bearing the scent of a hostile NightClan cat. Rainsplash,Jetfeather,and Avalanchestike were attempting to restore peace,but it looked like the clan wouldn't be peaceful again,for a very long time. Many cats may die,but the clan will find peace,within itself,hopefully Don't give up guys! A related song This wiki feels like the Hunger Games With members fighting,and dying Ohhh It feels like the Hunger Games Not sure if we'll make it But we will try Alliances,can't trust em. They always fall apart! But if this is the Hunger Games Who is the Gamemaster Who could have started this? We'll try to be like Katniss But I'm just not sure Not sure if we'll make it Oh oh oh I hope we don't end up like Rue Oh It feels like the Hunger Games all over again Category:Blog posts